Travelling through Hermione
by LesbianCommittee
Summary: Wibbily wobbily sexy wexy stuff: Clara and the Doctor arrive at hogwarts and swiftly become separated. Sexy adventures ensue for Clara and Hermione.


The T.A.R.D.I.S shook violently and its occupants, the Doctor and Clara, were thrown to the ground. Clara held tight to the railing while The Doctor calmly pulled himself up and checked the monitor.

" We seem to be experiencing multiple outer shell interference " he exclaimed in his Scottish brogue.

" What ? " Clara queried.

" Something big is hitting us ". Suddenly the vibrations stopped and The Doctor slowly approached the T.A.R.D.I.S door. He drew it open and stuck his head out, immediately getting it caught in a bunch of branches. He returned to the console, stating " Clara we seem to be stuck in a tree. I let you fly the T.A.R.D.I.S once and we end up in a tree... "

" I wanted to see if Hogwarts was real "

" Shh Hogwarts is fictional, now hold on ". The Doctor pulled a lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S hurdled to the ground. " Now let's see where you've landed us ". Both Clara and The Doctor stepped outside the T.A.R.D.I.S and were shocked by what they saw. " Impossible. It's some sort of trickery " The Doctor said.

" Not at all Doctor, just admit I was right. Hogwarts is real. Look, we landed in the Whomping Willow." Clara said grinning.

Clearly perturbed The Doctor advanced closer to the famed castle "More investigation is needed before we can ascertain who is right or wrong ". The Doctor began to walk away, before spinning and giving Clara a note of warning "Keep in mind Clara, if this is indeed Hogwarts, it's inhabitants possess greater powers than the aliens we have faced. You could find yourself in unlikely situations very quickly ".

Inside the castle, Clara, in awe of her surroundings, lagged behind The Doctor and as the stairway she was ascending suddenly moved she lost track of him completely. Momentarily afraid, she turned to the corridor in front of her and set off , like The Doctor advised , to investigate.

She floated down the corridors she knew so well, almost in a dream. Passing by one doorway a glimmer of candlelight caught her eye. Intrigued, Clara entered what she quickly realised to be the library. At the end of the room a girl with long brown curls sat, her head lowered towards a table covered in books. The candlelight created an enchanting aura around the girl and as Clara moved closer she recognized who it was.

Clara, starstruck in meeting one of her literary heroes, exclaimed in disbelief " Hermione ! ". Woken from her study Hermione lifted her head and their eyes met, causing Clara to feel a weird sensation of warmth. Embarrassed, she looked away but Hermione, still sitting, kept staring into Clara's inviting eyes and questioned who she was. Clara at that moment felt like she could tell Hermione anything and so told her everything.

Hermione was enthralled by Clara's description of time travel and impressed with her knowledge of the universe. Hermione had read copious amount of books about the muggle and wizarding worlds but knew little about life beyond Earth. Hermione felt herself moving closer to this beautiful worldly girl in front of her, feeling a connection to someone who had a mix of two worlds like her.

When Clara had finished Hermione edged even closer to her, so close in fact Clara was becoming confused. Hermione, slightly taller than Clara leaned in and whispered "I want you " . Clara was unsure of what was happening and before she could reply, Hermione had begun kissing her neck. Clara couldn't believe it was happening, couldn't believe it felt so good.

Hermione moved her kissing up Clara's neck until their lips met and then plunged her tongue into Clara's expecting mouth. Feeling Clara surrender to her advances Hermione grabbed and lifted her on to the table next to them, making sure her study table was left intact. They continued kissing as Hermione moved her soft hands up and down Clara's curvy body.

Clara cooed with pleasure, giving Hermione the all clear to slip her hand up Clara's back and unzip her red dress. Clara, momentarily released from Hermione's grasp, stood up and wiggled out of that same dress, first revealing her luscious breasts and then her lacy pink underwear.

Watching intently, charged with anticipation, Hermione stripped down to her green boy shorts. She then told Clara to lie back down on the table where she gently caressed Clara's body with her lips, gradually becoming more insistent. She worked her way down from Clara's flushed neck to her hardening nipples, pausing to enjoy Clara's arousal.

As their eyes meet, Clara is overwhelmed by the desire to have Hermione's lips on her own. Sensing Clara's need, Hermione joins her on the table and circles her mouth with her tongue before slipping it into Clara's eager mouth. The moan of pleasure that escapes Clara's lips echoes through the library. Hermione sits back on Clara's hips and grabs her wand. Smirking down at Clara she whispers, "Silence in the library", before casting a silencing charm.

No longer worried about being disturbed, Hermione traces the contours of Clara's body with her lips, moving down towards her thighs. She takes Clara's panties between her teeth and eases them down Clara's legs, exposing her trimmed lady garden. Clara eagerly spreads her legs. Hermione obligingly kisses around Clara's clitoris. Clara whimpers, "Don't tease me!".

Hermione, lifting her head, asks, "Why shouldn't I?". Clara thrusts her hips upward but Hermione pins her to the table. "Convince me that you really want me." Clara, taking advantage of the situation flips Hermione on her back.

"Convinced yet?"

"Not even close. You'll have to try har-"

Clara interrupts Hermione with a kiss full of burning desire. Now it was her turn to take charge. As Clara's tongue begins to explores Hermione's mouth, she feels a heat spreading through her. Starting in her lips the heat courses through Hermione's body until she is trembling with anticipation .

"Ok, I think you've convinced me."

At Hermione's request, Clara skims her tongue down Hermione's sweet, soft skin pausing only when she reached her 'wizard's sleeve'. Grabbing the hair at the nape of Clara's neck, Hermione pulls Clara's head down onto her hot, wet opening. Clara runs her tongue over Hermione's pulsing clitoris. "I want you inside me", Hermione gasped. Clara obligingly slips first one then a second finger inside of Hermione, gently exploring her vagina. "Harder...Deeper." Hermione pleaded, gently spanking Clara's toned ass with each word.

Hermione dug her nails into Clara's luscious flesh in an attempt to draw her closer. Spurred on by Hermione's unrelenting lust, Clara inserts yet another finger into Hermione's dripping vagina simultaneously rubbing her thumb over Hermione's clitoris. Clara, beginning to enjoy herself removes her fingers from Hermione. Starring deep into Hermione's eyes, Clara slowly and deliberately licks each of her fingers in turn.

"Don't stop" Hermione begged.

"Oh how the tables have turned " breathed Clara, reintroducing her fingers into Hermione's slit. This time she moved her fingers in and out with growing intensity. As Hermione's moans of pleasure grew louder, Clara lowered her mouth to Hermione's clitoris. Hermione's hips rose to meet it and she knew she was close now. Clara felt Hermione's hips quivering beneath her. Hermione felt an unbelievable pleasure spread through her like fire, arching her back as she finally climaxed.

Hermione pulled Clara towards her, kissing up her neck and meeting her velvety lips. "Your turn." Hermione purred. She slid down until her face was level with Clara's pussy. Grabbing Clara's ass Hermione inserted her tongue into Clara's sopping vagina. She slowly draws her tongue up and down Clara's clitoris. Clara, already turned on by seeing Hermione cum, was desperate to be finished off.

"Just do me!" Clara screamed.

Hermione, spurred on, plunged her tongue into Clara's vagina. As Hermione satisfied her lover she increased the pressure her tongue was exerting on Clara's sensitive areas. Clara felt herself growing closer to climax and could no longer bite back her groans of ecstasy. Reaching up towards Clara's ample bosom, Hermione tantalisingly pinched Clara's nipples causing them to grow even harder. The sheer bliss of this action pushed Clara over the edge and she shook like the T.A.R.D.I.S on impact. Hermione licked the taste of Clara from her lips. Exhausted from their efforts, Hermione and Clara lay together in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Hermione turns to her partner and says, "Clara, you really do make an excellent companion".


End file.
